


The Nature of Triangles

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Deutsch | German, F/M, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in a triangular relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature of Triangles

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, yes. I know. I know. I know. I happen to love Moira, so there. Please forgive me.
> 
> This is definitely a one-shot and doesn’t fit in any universe that I’ve created or planned for.
> 
> Honestly? I don’t how exactly a threesome would work.
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> By the way, the translations are at the end. Thank you, Globalheresy.

According to the Merriam-Webster Dictionary, a scalene triangle consists of three unequal sides while an isosceles triangle consists of two equal sides while an equilateral has three equal sides. No matter what the length of the side of the triangle is though, it remains a relatively stable figure.

However, for most of the time, Moira feels that she is existing in an isosceles triangle with Erik and Charles. Erik and Charles, Moira feels, are equals, leaving her to be the shorter side. It’s quite natural. Erik has always treated me as less than…well, anyone. Her heart twists weirdly every time she thinks about it.

Moira MacTaggert tries very hard not to think about her relationship with the wonderfully luminous Charles Xavier and the dark and brooding Erik Lehnsherr. She and Charles talk constantly, feeling very much comfortable around the man. She and Erik, though, barely make eye contact outside the bedroom. She thinks that it is perhaps that she is human and therefore beneath Erik’s notice. Moira sighs. She seems to sigh a lot lately, well, since entering this strange complicated triangular relationship with Charles and Erik.

 _It wasn’t always this complicated,_ Moira thinks. _At first it was Charles. Then I came along. Then Erik. Moira sighs. And then Erik displaced me almost as roughly as he possibly could. Then Erik started giving me mean and dirty looks. Then strangely enough I was invited back in. I suppose somewhere down the line, those mean and dirty looks became dirty and lustful looks. I never saw that one coming, really. I’ll never be able to read that one. No, check that. I’ll never be able to read either one of them._

So, Moira is frustrated. Really, really impossibly frustrated.

But this is not what she is thinking currently.

Currently, Moira MacTaggert is not thinking of anything, per se, but feeling much. They are in Charles’ bedroom – the three of them. The rest of the household is under Charles’ suggestion to sleep heavily so no sounds (psychic or otherwise) disturb their much needed sleep. Moira never has a chance to look around his bedroom – it is never to sit and chat while they are there.

Moira is bound by her hands to Charles’ headboard – gloriously naked and aroused as hell. She does not quite remember being led into Charles’ bedroom, by Charles, but she was. Nor does she remember being stripped naked by Erik as Charles stripped Erik naked. Erik, she knows, always takes the lead on nights like this. While Charles may be the natural leader in their mutant-resistance, Erik is the natural leader in these nighttime escapades. And Moira? Moira is just happy not to have to be in charge. Moira is always in charge of the CIA operation of the mutant-resistance, but this makes her slightly uncomfortable.

Another wanton moan escapes her lips as Erik spanks her again. She can feel his large hand lingering on the red mark on her backside, before another quick succession of smacks lands on her ass again. Moira bites her lip and pushes back, trying, trying, trying to feel Erik. But, damn him, he’s smart. He’s every so close to her, she can feel his heat…somewhere. Moira sags, letting her head hang, but not too much, thanks to the bindings that Charles (Damn, him) has wound around her wrists and tied to the head board.

Charles is nearby, Moira knows. She glances a look at the younger man – he is stretched out languidly on the couch, sinfully lithe, naked, and already half-hard – only to be rewarded with another smack to her ass.  
“Starr ihn nicht an, Schatz,” (1) Erik says, his words ghosting along her neck and his cock barely touching her leg. Moira whimpers and strains her body. “Möchtest du, dass ich dich berühre, Moira?” (2) Moira gives him a moan. “Das dachte ich mir.” (3) Erik places a surprisingly gentle kiss between her shoulder blades and licks a path up to her ear. He will only speak to her in German while in the bedroom. Everywhere else, it is English and very clipped English at that – if at all.

Erik knows that Moira is very much aroused by his voice. She feels his voice, while speaking in German, is very masculine, very strong and very commanding. “Das ist, was geschehen wird, Moira, ich werde dir den Hintern versohlen, denn du warst ein sehr, sehr böses Mädchen. Und wenn ich fertig bin werde ich dich ficken, werde ich dich so richtig ficken. Und willst du wissen, was Charles tun wird, während er uns zuschaut? Oh, Charles wird sich einen runter holen. Nur für dich, meine Liebe. Nur für dich. Und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, ist Charles an der Reihe. Und ich werde euch zu sehen wie er dich vögelt. Werde euch zusehen wie ihr beide stöhnt wenn er dich fickt.” (4) And all the while Erik punctuates every word with a smack on Moira’s ass.

Finally, finally, when he can stand it no longer, let alone Moira, he nudges her legs open and starts to rub his painfully hard cock up against her. Moira moans and tries again to nudge herself back against him. Erik chuckles, giving her a gentle and loving pat and then drives himself to the hilt inside her. Moira screams, body tensing, feeling every inch of Erik’s cock in her. Dimly, she can hear Charles beginning to stroke himself faster.

“Nein, mein Schatz, mein Lieber, Charles,” (5) Erik says. Moira turns her head, letting her dark hair fall over her eyes. She sees metal floating in air and fashioning itself into a ring around Charles’ cock. Charles gasps as the metal works itself, finally settling around Charles’s cock. “Nicht so schnell, wir wollen Moira nicht enttäuschen.”(6) He pulls out almost all the way before slamming himself back into Moira, loving the tightness and heat around him. His hands are on hips, guiding her as he begins to move himself inside her. One hand leaves her hips and grabs a fistful of her hair, driving her head back as he leans down to lick her ear. Moira moans again as Erik continues to drive himself into her.

“Oh, god,” Moira screams. She is getting louder and louder as she gets closer and closer to her release. Erik covers her body with his as he slows his pace down. Moira is close…so close, but Erik will not bring her release. She growls at him. “Erik. Erik, please. Fuck me harder.” She feels him chuckling again, as his hand reaches under her, spreading her apart and teasing her. “Oh,” she whispers, her eyes rolling back in her head. His fingers alternatively rub her faster and slower, bringing her closer only to pull her back from the edge. She feels his kisses ghosting her shoulders reverently, so different from the beating her backside took. It’s so dangerously close to love that she almost shatters. Suddenly, she feels the bindings on her wrists, metal, of course, unwind. Erik pulls out, leaving her feeling empty. Moira turns to stare at Erik wide eyed and almost beg him again when he throws her on her back.

He brings her legs together and throws them over a shoulder before plunging back into her again. Moira arches up to meet his thrusting hips, her mouth open in a perfect “O.” Erik has her wrists bound up again with metal as he plunges into her again and again and again, one hand on her hip while the other hand grabs her breast. “Erik, Erik, Erik,” Moira is chanting. “I can’t…I can’t…” She wills her eyes open to focus on Erik, sweat forming on his muscled body.

“So ist’s richtig, gib’s mir. Gib’s mir richtig (7) Erik says, thrusting ever faster and harder. And then suddenly Erik sees stars, giving one last thrust and bringing Moira with him, spilling himself in her.  
“Erik, oh, Erik,” Moira says breathlessly. Erik is on top of Moira, breathing heavily. Her eyes are closed with her arm over them. Erik plants kisses along Moira’s collarbone as Moira shivers lightly. Her hands, unbound now, are threading through his sweat soaked hair, gently massage his scalp. She gasps as he pulls out of her and lies down beside her.

“Moira, Moira, Moira. Was hast du mir angetan?” (8) Erik asks her softly, even though he knows that she does not understand. “Verdammt, du und deine Augen. Sie nehmen mich genauso gefangen wie Charles'. Deine verdammten Lippen. Dein verdammter Körper.” (9) He finally captures her mouth with his as he fiercely kisses her, holding her face as he does. Moira can barely think from Erik’s possessive kiss.

 _Possessive?_

 _Yes, Moira, possessive,_ Charles responds back lightly, his mental voice breathless.

Vaguely, Erik and Moira hear Charles chuckling. They feel the bed dip slightly as Charles sits down brushing his hand over both of them.

“Now, now, Erik. You can’t have her all to yourself,” Charles chides him gently. He shoves Erik off to the side, eliciting a growl from the German. “Now, if you don’t mind, could you please take the cock ring off me?” The humor and lust is evident in his voice. Erik turns to his side, raises an eyebrow and his hand casually and off comes the metal. Charles hisses softly. “Thank you, my friend.” Erik just grunts, giving him a lustful look.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be just fine for you, Love,” he says bending down and giving him a heated kiss. All the while, Charles’ hand is pinching Moira’s nipple and massaging her breast, reminding her that he has not forgotten. Moira bits her lip trying to keep herself from moaning again. She is pleasantly sore and has started to ache all over again watching the two men kiss each hungrily.

“Charles,” Moira finally says her voice thick with need and want.

Erik smiles, pulling away from Charles. “Du solltest dich auf sie konzentrieren, Charles. Du weißt, wie eifersüchtig sie werden kann.“(10) He gives Moira an appreciative leer. Moira shivers and wonders how in Erik can make her feel so…debauched.

“Indeed,” Charles smirks pulling his attention back to Moira. Charles pulls Moira into him kissing her softly and nipping gently at her bottom lip. He scoots towards the headboard where Moira’s wrists had been. Erik props himself up on his elbow to watch; his hands idly strokes Moira’s ass, soothing the red marks he left there, grinning all the while. Moira gives him a brief glance and sees that Erik is still half-hard. Her attention is drawn back to Charles who takes her chin in his hand turns her back to him.

Charles is, naturally, the gentler of the two. He is kind and considerate of Moira and attends to her every need – the complete opposite of Erik.

But tonight, Moira is feeling greedy. She pushes Charles down on the bed and kneels between his legs. Charles merely raises an eyebrow and nods at her, indulgently. He clearly catches what she was thinking. She smiles wickedly at him, causing both Charles and Erik to both make whimpering sounds.

She bends down to Charles’ hard and throbbing cock and slowly begins to lick him. Charles lets out an audible groan of pleasure as one hand blindly gropes for Erik while the other settles on the back of Moira’s head, gently guiding her and rubbing her head. And then without warning, Moira deep throats Charles’ cock. Charles, for his part, can only give a strangled cry, feeling his cock being swallowed whole by Moira. His toes are curling and Charles is seeing stars are Moira continues to deep throat him. Physical words have left him forcing Charles to concentrate on his telepathy.

 _Moira, Love, I’m not going to last much longer if you keep this up._

Moira only acknowledges Charles’ silent plea by giving him one last swallow before pulling herself up. She looks him straight in the eye but before Moira can plunge herself down on Charles’ swollen cock, Erik is there behind her. He pushes Charles flat on his back and repositions Moira before pushing her roughly down on Charles. Both Moira and Charles scream loudly as Charles enters her. “Beweg dich, Moira, Liebling,” (11) Erik says, his voice husky with desire. Moira, of course, has no idea what Erik says but moves just the same, feeling Charles stretch her wet pussy. Erik still behind her and does not hear the jar of Vaseline being open. She only knows that Erik is going to enter her until it is too late.

Moira screams as Erik pushes his thick and throbbing cock into her, not bothering to gently open her. She can feel the both of them at the same time inside her and it’s enough to drive her mad, but then, then they begin to move and that’s when Moira knows she is lost. They find a hard and fast rhythm, punctuated by moans, grunts, screams and the wet slap of skin on skin.

Charles has Moira by her hips, his fingers bringing new and fresh bruises to the surface. Moira has her arms on the headboard bracing herself from the force of both Erik and Charles. Erik’s arms have trapped both Moira and Charles as he thrusts himself harder and harder into Moira, loving the sounds that are coming from them.

Charles sends both Moira and Erik his view of their proceedings. Erik gasps at how debauched and wanton they all look. He grins his shark-like grin and doubles his pace, his balls slapping the sensitive skin of Moira’s ass. Moira bites her lip feeling herself come closer and closer to the edge, her arms are straining keeping herself up. She wants to collapse onto Charles while they drive themselves into her over and over again. Charles sensing how close she is also doubles his pace. He takes one hand away from Moira’s hips and cups her face. His thumb rubs her lower lip, pushing her mouth open to have her suck his thumb. She does obligingly feeling her eyes begin to roll back into her head.

“Keep your eyes open, Moira,” Charles commands her. Her eyes snap open and in the dim light, Moira can make out Charles’ blue blue eyes, nearly black from black from the heat and lust.

“Oh, godgodgodgodgodgodgod,” Moira is chanting now unable to keep the inevitable from happening. Her mind is opening with Charles filling it with images of Erik on top of her. Her eyes, leaking tears are focused on Charles’ too-blue eyes who smiles at her. It is like the sun, brilliant and blinding. Erik is behind her, his mouth dangerously close to her ear and she can hear every grunt and groan he makes as he drives himself into her. Moira bites her lip again and without warning, all three come at the same time.

They collapse into each other, breathless and sticky. They are silent for a while with the only noise being their breathing and then suddenly they are giggling from their shared high. Charles and Erik pull themselves out of Moira, bringing one last gasp from her. Erik falls to the side, wedging Moira in between them. Erik is gently threading his hand through her hair while Charles caresses her side. Moira, who has her eyes shut, has her hands to their faces, gently stroking their cheeks. A few more minutes pass while the three catch their breath.

Finally, Charles turns to his side, bringing Moira in to spoon her, one arm around her waist while the other pulls Erik in closer. Erik does not miss Moira’s wide eyes as she looks at him. She is now effectively trapped between the two of them and Moira does not know how Erik will treat her now the fucking is over. Surprisingly, he is gentle with her, smoothing her worries and even giving the tip of her nose a small kiss.

“I don’t hate you, despite what you may think,” he says quietly and in English letting Moira understand.

“Oh,” is all that Moira can say.

Erik smirks. It is the same smirk that he gave her in Russia before he went rushing off into the compound. It makes Moira’s heart twist in a way she did not think possible.

“I told you he doesn’t hate you,” Charles said smugly, his finger poking her in the side making Moira yelp.

“Quit that,” Moira says roughly. It’s too late though, Charles has found a weakness and she knows it.

“Oh, are you ticklish?” Charles says raising an eyebrow at Erik. Moira can practically see the twinkle in his eyes even though her back is to him.

“No!” Moira says too late. Both Erik and Charles have descended upon her ticklish body. She is kicking and laughing, trying hard to get away, but Charles has his arm around her and she cannot get away. After what seems like forever to Moira, they both stop, collapsing into each other again. Erik brings the discarded blanket up, settling it before slipping underneath to join Charles and Moira. He brings the both of them as close as he can and wonders how his luck has turned. Charles watches the emotions play over his face and smiles softly at him. Moira’s eyes are slipping shut.

 _Maybe this isn’t a scalene triangle after all,_ she thinks.

Charles’ and Erik’s laugh ghost through her mind. _It never was, Moira, Love._

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews would be nice. Gentle criticisms awesome.
> 
> Translations:  
> 1.“Do not stare at him, Love.”  
> 2.“Do you want me to touch you, Moira?”  
> 3.“I thought so.”  
> 4.“This is what we will do, Moira, I will continue to spank you, because you have been a very, very bad girl. And when I am finished I will fuck you and fuck you hard. And do you know what Charles will be doing while he watches us? Oh, Charles will be stroking himself hard. Just for you, my dear. Just for you. And when I’m done Charles will have his way with you. And I will watch. I will watch while he fucks you. I’ll watch while the both of you moan as he fucks you. “  
> 5.“No, my dear and lovely, Charles.”  
> 6.“Not too soon, les we disappoint Moira.”  
> 7.“That’s it, give it to me. Give it all to me.”  
> 8.“What have you done to me?”  
> 9.“Damn you and those eyes of yours. They’re just as captivating as Charles’. Damn those lips of yours. Damn that body of yours.”  
> 10.“You should focus on her, Charles. You know how jealous she gets.”  
> 11.“Now, move, Moira, Love.”


End file.
